Sly's Scarlett Lady
by mustangcanyon
Summary: Lady is a Newsie that has accepted her lot in life, until an old friend decides that she deserves more. (This story is rated M for a reason, you have been warned)


**Disclaimer:** I didn't write this story for money and the appropriate rights go to Disney.

**Warning: ****This story contains**** mature content****! If you ****don't like**** it ****don't read**** it.**

Now that that has been said, no I didn't fall off the face of the earth, though I did come close a few times and this is the first fanfiction I have written and finished since freshman year of high school. After not finishing anything or writing much for four years I woke up with this story idea. It's not what I would usually write, being that there are no actual characters from Newsies mentioned in it. I just took the Newsie worth and twisted it a little bit. I hope that you like it and that it isn't too out there because it really is just an idea that I woke up with one morning and I was so excited that I had to run with it.

Sly's Scarlett Lady

I slipped out the back door of Medda's into the chilly night air. It was only September, but the temperature was already dropping to near freezing at night. Pulling my coat tighter around me I headed in the direction of Queens.

The runner who had contacted me hadn't given me a specific time to show up. He hadn't given me much information at all actually. I only knew that I was needed by Sly and that could mean anything. I could never tell what the leader of Queens was thinking and of course that was the reason for his name. He was always trying to throw people off, even when his goal was relatively simple. One time he had found me just so I could play a game of poker with him and I had never figured out what that night in particular had been about.

Of course the leader of Queens wasn't the only Newsie to call on me. On more than one occasion I had walked to three different burrows in a single night and I was sure it was bound to happen again seeing as there were very few newsgirls and none of them were like me. Their only job was being a Newsie. They kept to themselves and never dared to help anyone else out. I was pretty sure they didn't think that what I did was helping either. Probably because I didn't help them.

I brought myself out of my thoughts when I heard some men coming my way. They were obviously drunk. They staggered as they tried to walk and yelled and laughed at nothing that made any sense.

They hadn't seen me yet so I ducked into an alleyway so I would be out of their line of sight. One grown man I could handle, but a group of them would easily overpower me. They passed me and turned a corner so I slipped back onto the street and hurried on my way.

Even though I was dressed as a boy I couldn't hide my feminine curves behind the baggy clothes. I was only fifteen, but my body had matured quickly. I would have been better off looking like a stick figure.

I made myself focus on finding my way to Queens' lodging house. It was in a part of town that had always confused me, even though I had walked through it more times than I could count.

I finally came upon the stone building and sighed before walking up the steps to the door. There were only a few lights on inside which surprised me. It couldn't have been any later than nine.

I knocked and waited for the door to open. They would be expecting me.

The door opened to reveal Sly. He smiled and I felt my breath ketch in my throat. He wore pants and suspenders, but his chest was bare, exposing his physique.

My green eyes quickly made their way up to his blue ones and I felt myself smile back.

"Come in, Lady," Sly said and stepped aside so I could pass by him. I walked through the door and he shut it behind me.

I took my coat and hat off and hung it on the coat rack by the door while I looked around the empty room. I then turned back to Sly and crossed my arms over my chest. "So why am I heah exactly. Your runner didn't say much." I had a feeling that I was there for him, but I had to make sure. I never knew what Sly was thinking.

I could see his muscles tighten slightly as he said, "I need ya help."

I gave him a look and he quickly clarified his statement, "My brother needs ya help."

If this was any other leader, or any other Newsie for that matter I would have already been shown to a room, but with Sly I never knew what to expect.

Sly sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, "it's Blue's birthday and I'm goin' ta start training 'im ta be my replacement an' there are some things that I jus' can't teach 'im myself."

I played with locks of my bright red hair as I tried to piece together what he was saying. It was a weird request, even coming from Sly. "So ya want me ta bed ya brother?"

Sly cut me off before I could say more, "I knew I could trust ya ta teach 'im right."

"He's nervous, ain't he an' ya know I'll get 'im not ta worry."

"Yeah."

I watched Sly for a moment. I could tell he hadn't wanted to ask this of me. I was usually only asked to Queens when Sly needed something. This was an unusual request.

"A'right. I'll do it. Jus' leave what ya can afford out foah me. Where's his room again?" I had already started walking toward the stairs, assuming that his room was upstairs.

Most of the lodging houses had roughly the same layout with the kitchen, living room, washroom, and bunk room on the main floor. The second floor was where the leader's bedroom was as well as storage rooms and other bedrooms that were used for private encounters much like the one I was about to have with Blue.

"Da foist one on da right," Sly said it as he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. We stopped outside Blue's door and Sly gave me another smile before releasing my hand and walking down the hall to his own room.

I sighed and knocked on Blue's door. The voice inside called, "come in," so I entered. The room was dark save for a single candle's glow which illuminated Blue. He sat on his bed with his legs hanging over the side. His hands were folded in his lap and like his brother he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I gave Blue a reassuring smile and shut the door behind me. I was looking at a younger, lankier version of Sly.

"Hello, Blue," I said as I moved to blow out the candle. "Ya don't need ta worry. I'll take care of ya." I blew out the candle and the room was thrown into darkness.

I moved over to where Blue sat and he said, "I told 'im he shouldn't a asked ya ta do dis," Blue began.

I put a finger to his lips, "ya know as well as I do why he asked an' why I agreed. He wanted dis ta be good foah ya, even though it wasn't good foah 'im. Now relax."

I came closer to him and touched my lips to his gently. I reached for his hands and placed them on my waist. I deepened the kiss a little and brushed my tongue against his bottom lip.

I could feel his fingers start to play with the buttons near the bottom of my shirt and smiled into the kiss. "Take it off," I whispered against his lips.

Blue clumsily unbuttoned my shirt and slipped the fabric from my shoulders. He pulled the shirt over my wrists and dropped it next to the bed. His hands found their way back to my hips.

I broke out kiss. "Experiment, Blue. See what ya like." I lowered my lips back to his and left a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

His hands moved up my stomach to the wrappings that covered my breasts and pressed them to my chest. He tugged on them gently. "How do I get 'em off?" his voice had already deepened with need.

"Let's make this easier," I said as I moved away from him and undid my wrappings. "Take off ya pants," I instructed as I slid off my boots and pulled down my own pants before moving back to the bed. "Make sure ya have a rubber," I said as I laid down on the bed.

Blue appeared at the bed's edge and I reached my hand toward him. "Come heah, Blue," I said, taking his hand in mine and pulling him onto the bed with me. He hesitated and I said, "follow ya instincts," before pulling him to me so that he hovered over me.

He placed his lips on my collar bone and nibbled on it gently. I felt myself sigh as I ran my fingers over his chest and down his abdomen.

Blue left a trail of kisses from my neck to just above my breast. He paused for a moment, lifting his eyes to mine. I nodded my consent and he gently brushed my breast with his fingertips, sending shivers down my spine with his light touch. He lowered his head and kissed the rosy tip before taking my breast into his mouth. His breathing was already ragged.

I felt wetness pool between my thighs.

I moved my hands to the waist band of his boxers and slipped one hand inside to curl my hand around his member. It jerked at the attention and the boy groaned. I slipped his boxers from his waist. He seemed to get the idea and removed my underwear.

Once our clothing was discarded Blue lowered his mouth to mine again.

"Put da rubber on foist," I said between kisses. He moved to put it on, but his lips were quickly on mine again. He started grinding his hips into mine and moaned into our kiss.

I grabbed one of his hands in mine and placed it on his pulsing erection. I guided him to my wet entrance. "Enter slowly if ya can," I instructed.

He did as he was told and once he was seated within me I moved his hands back to my hips. I sighed, surprised that he was so large. I started to roll my hips and he followed my lead. His thrusts were jerky, but he picked up a rhythm. He nibbled on my neck as he moaned, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned softly and let myself get caught up in the moment.

As I expected Blue came quickly, grunting as he emptied himself. He rolled off me then collapsed onto the bed. He removed the rubber and ran a hand through his sweaty blond hair.

I kissed his cheek then moved off the bed to gather my cloths. By the time I was dressed I could hear Blue snoring softly.

I went to the door and opened it quietly. On the other side of the door stood Sly still in his pants and suspenders. I closed the door behind me and said quietly, "he did fine, Sly."

"Good," he said. He paused, but I could tell he had more to say and after a moment of just looking at me he said, "do ya have anywhere else ta go tonight?"

"Nah, I'm free," as soon as the words left my mouth Sly took my hand and pulled me down the hall to his room. Before I could say anything else Sly had pulled me through the door and shut it behind him. He turned around to face me.

I looked at him, unsure of what to expect. For a second I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. It was gone as soon as I saw it so I figured it must have been a trick of the room's dim lighting.

"Lady," he said my name softly. "Now that it's happened I wish I hadn't let it." Sly moved toward me and put his hands on my hips.

"Ya did da right thing, Derek," I said. I could feel him stiffen at the use of his Christian name, but relaxed again just as quickly.

"Ya didn't have ta do it. I wouldn't a forced ya."

I nodded and put my hands on his chest. "Yeah, I know, but I've accepted my lot in life and dis is it. No one'll ever want me. I got ruined too young." I looked away from him then, a sad smile on my lips. "When I'm too old ta be a Newsie I'll work at Medda's full time."

Sly pulled me into a hug and was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke his words were quiet, "I wish I could take ya away from heah."

I felt myself melt into his chest even as I thought about his words. I had a feeling that they were true, but given his earlier actions I couldn't be sure. I lifted my gaze to his and saw that his face was serious. "I wish ya could too," the words sounded somber, even to my own ears.

Derek moved so that he could look down into my eyes. "Why don't ya let me help? I could ya know. Ya could live heah, with me. You'd be my goil an' no one else's. Ya could sell papes in Queens."

He must have realized that I was no longer looking at him. His hand cupped my chin and lifted it. "I want ya Scarlett. I don't care what people say or who you've been with. I want ya and everything that comes with ya," he said and kissed me softly, holding me tight.

I broke the kiss after a moment. I wasn't sure if I could believe what I had just heard. "Please, don't lie about this," I whispered.

"I'm not!" he snapped then sighed. "I know I'm the trickster, but I'm not lyin' or tryin' ta throw ya off." He paused, but didn't let me go. His blue eyes stared into mine.

I gave him a critical look and he said, "Okay, so da thing with Blue was supposed ta throw ya off, but I wasn't sure if I was gunna have da noive ta tell ya how I felt."

A smile crossed my lips. "I didn't know ya cared about me so much," I said.

"That was da point," he grinned then sobered slightly, "but I want ta know how ya feel about me."

"I care about ya too. I have for a long time. You're da only one who ever made me feel like I was special. Ya wanted me around for more than rolling around in the sheets with ya. When I was hurting ya were always there ta hold me an' tell me it was gunna be okay." I lifted my lips to his and before I kissed him I said, "I accept your offer."

Sly kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow him entry. I moved my hands around his neck and he picked me up, his hands under my thighs. I sighed and ran my tongue across his teeth and he pressed me to a nearby wall.

Sly broke the kiss, his breath labored. He moved us away from the wall and walked toward his bed. He set me down and pushed me back so that I sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly, his hands over mine; on each side of me. He slowly moved his hands up my arms to my shirt collar and began to unbutton the flannel shirt without breaking our kiss. He undid each button slowly and caressed the skin beneath. When he finished with the buttons he slipped the fabric from my shoulders and let it pool around me. He broke our kiss to remove the fabric from my wrists and to toss the shirt toward a corner of the spacious room.

Sly looked down at me with a smirk. "Even without da shoit ya have too much clothing on," he said.

"Well, I guess we'll have ta fix that," I said, mimicking his smirk as I started pulling my wrappings from my chest. Once my breasts were free of the binding material Sly leaned back in and took them in his hands, rolling them gently.

He lowered his lips to my neck and left a trail of kisses along my neck. He made his way to my left breast. He kissed the rosy tip then took it in his mouth and sucked on it in such a way that it made me moan.

As heat pooled between my legs I ran my hands over his torso in appreciation. My hand found the waistline of his trousers and I ran my fingers over the skin just above them gently. Sly's breath hitched so I ran my fingers over the tented bulge at his crotch with feather light touches.

"Stop that," he chuckled and his warm breath against my skin sent tingles down my spine.

"Make me."

Before the words had finished leaving my mouth Sly had picked me up and laid me on the bed with very little effort. He moved to hover over me, his blue eyes dark with lust.

His lips went back to my breast and I sighed. I was already sopping wet and we weren't even fully undressed yet.

Sly trailed kisses down my stomach while he undid the button and fly of my pants. He slid them and my underwear down to my ankles then removed my boots so he could finish removing the rest of my clothing. He tossed it away then spread my legs. He dipped his head between them and licked my center before sucking on the nub of flesh.

I moaned and ran my fingers through my hair. My moans filled the quiet room, but just before I fell into oblivion Sly stopped his assault. He got off the bed and removed his suspenders from his shoulders while he walked to his dresser. He opened a drawer and grabbed what I guessed was a rubber from inside.

I sat up as he walked back to the bed and when he was within reach I undid his pants and freed his erection from his boxers. I took his length into my hands and I heard him sigh. Smiling, I leaned forward and licked the tip, making his cock jerk.

"Lady," he groaned and wound his fingers through my long hair.

I smirked and took him into my mouth. I bobbed my head a few times then slid my teeth along the underside of his length.

He pulled away from me, his breathing ragged. He slipped off his pants and boxers then put the rubber on.

I laid back on the bed and he was quickly on top of me again, kissing me.

"Ready?" he whispered against my lips. I nodded and felt him enter my heat. He buried his head in my neck and slid in to the hilt.

I gasped. His size always caught me by surprise, even after just touching him.

He let my body adjust, but I got impatient and started to wiggle beneath him. He rocked his hips and I ground mine against him. We built up a steady rhythm and tried to draw out the moment, but too soon we both wanted more. Our rhythm increased to a fast pace as we drew closer to exploding.

Sly reach a hand between us and pressed his thumb to the group of nerves there while he sucked on my neck. That combined with his thrusts sent me over the edge. My inner muscles tightened around his length and he groaned as he spilled his seed.

Once we had both come down from our highs he kissed me then went to turn off the light that we had forgotten about.

He came back to the bed and lay down next to me. He pulled the blankets over us then spooned against me. He moved my hair away from my forehead and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Lady," he whispered against my neck.

"Goodnight, Sly."

He slipped his arm over my side and held my hand. I smiled and fell asleep knowing that my life was going to change for the better in the days that followed.

And there you have it. Feel free to let me know if you liked it or if you didn't like it. It's been a long time since I've written lemons so I hope they were alright. Hopefully I'll have the time to write more before the wonders of college come back zap my free time.


End file.
